Opposés, et pourtant si proche
by Nightmare02
Summary: Dans cette salle, c'est dans cette salle qu'il a changé quelque chose en lui.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! **_[Salut ! Elle est en retard...]_** Oui c'est vrai que sur ma biographie j'avais dis une fois par mois et j'en suis désolée... J'ai eu des examens **_[blancs]_** et un manque d'inspiration... Encore désolée...

Warning: Yaoi /!\ UA

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et l'image non plus...

Bon sinon voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fiction ! Enjoy !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : changement de plan

POV: Ace

-Bonjour tout le monde, vous pouvez vous assoir. Avant de commencer, je vais vous parler de la venue de deux nouveaux élèves dans cette classe demain. Veillez bien vous comportez avec eux. Bien reprenez vos livre page…

Je me tourne sur ma chaise pour regarder notre prof principal avec un soudain intérêt –pour un fois-, Mr Mihawk, également prof de maths qui vient d'entrer dans la salle et de poser son sac sur son bureau. J'esquisse un sourire. De nouveaux élèves ? Cool ça va mettre un peu d'ambiance ! Comptez sur moi pour les accueillir bien comme il faut…

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ? me dit Kidd en se rapprochant de moi avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui rends son sourire. Et comment ! Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Ace ! Portgas D Ace ! J'ai 17 ans et je suis en 2ème année au lycée Shin Sekai dans la classe C. Ce lycée est à 90 % masculin. Autant dire qu'il ne faut pas être exclusivement hétéro sinon tu passes toute ta vie de lycéen célibataire ou encore pire, puceau. Ce qui est le cas de la plupart des mecs. Les pauvres… Enfin bref ! Le mec assit juste derrière moi, c'est Kid, Eustass Kid : mon meilleur ami et le type avec qui je fais toutes mes conneries ! Physiquement il est plutôt pas mal : grand, roux (avec ses cheveux qui défient les lois de la gravité dieu seul sait comment), avec une carrure et une musculature imposante (un futur camionneur si vous voulez mon avis), un sourire carnassier et des yeux ambrés. Il a aussi une cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Bon après y a des trucs qui peuvent peut-être moins plaire selon les gouts de chacun comme le fait qu'il se maquille ou son gout prononcer pour les fringues dans le genre extravagant et surtout, son langage. J'aime bien l'emmerdé parce qu'il est assez susceptible et s'énerve facilement. Du coup il me court après dans la classe, dans les couloirs ou dans la cafétéria, en me hurlant de m'arrêter-ce que je ne fais pas vous vous en doutez, je suis peut-être suicidaire mais y a des limites- pendant que je me marre. C'est pour cette raison que l'on se fait souvent remarquer et engueuler, je pense que vous l'avez compris. A part ça… on se connait depuis le collège en première année, on s'était retrouver dans la même classe : je m'étais moqué de ses cheveux pour déconner et il avait péter un câble… Depuis ce jour on est inséparable… même après **_ça_** … Passons les évènements tristes et revenons à… moi ! Narcissique ? Légèrement… Alors sinon que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Je suis bi, mais je préfère quand même les femmes, avec leurs formes, rondes et moelleuses… Hmm… Pardon je me disperse. Et puis on peut dire que j'ai pas mal de succès (non je ne me vante pas, j'expose un fait). Quoi d'autre… Rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

Bon je me reconcentre sur le prof et remarque qu'il me regarde l'air de dire que si je continue de rêvasser je vais aller le faire en colle. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcours et je baisse les yeux sur mes notes –enfin le peu de notes que j'ai pris—en gardant mon sourire. Le cours se déroule sans trop de bruit – en même temps on a pas trop intérêt – a part celui du prof bien sûr. La sonnerie retentis enfin alors que j'avais peur de mourir d'ennui et on se dépêche tous de sortir avec le prof qui nous gueule de le faire en silence. Kid m'intercepte et appui son coude sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'ils arrivent un mois après le début des cours ?

-Un peu, mais après tout on s'en fout.

-Pas faux. Sinon tu penses qu'ils ou elles vont être comment les nouveaux ? me demande-t-il.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Soit des intellos soit des thons. Soit très probablement les deux…

Nous rigolons jusqu'au cours d'après puis nous rentrons les derniers dans la salle ou la prof de français nous attend. J'évite de justesse un bouquin… pas Kid… Tiens, _Guerre et Paix_ ? On devait pas le lire pour aujourd'hui ça ? Kid se remet doucement de ses émotions et vérifie que tout est toujours en place sur son visage pendant que la prof –Kureha—nous toise d'un regard mauvais. On a rien fait pour une fois !

-Eustass ! Portgas ! (NDA : cette rime m'a tuée XD) Cela ne vous gênerais pas trop d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois ?

Kid grogne, ça le gonfle d'entrer de jeux. Bon c'est vrai que l'on ne se dépêche pas des masses pour aller en cours. Mais c'est pas comme si nous étions les seuls ! Et puis qui a envie d'y aller sérieux ?

-Excusez-nous. Cela ne se reproduira plus, explique-je même si ça me fais bien chier de le faire. Mais bon j'ai très envie que ça se termine

-Vous me le dites à chaque fois ! La prochaine fois ce n'est même pas la peine de venir. Allez à vos places. Bien reprenons là où nous nous en étions arrêté hier…

Kid et moi nous asseyons au premier rang –vu qu'il reste uniquement de la place là- sous les rires et les sourires en coin des autres élèves. Kid leur lance son meilleur regard noir et ça les calme tout de suite. Il fait peur à pratiquement tout le monde. Même certains profs –ça doit être les cheveux. La vielle Kureha n'en fait pas parti vous l'aurez compris. La sonnerie de la pause déjeuner sonne enfin au bout de deux heures de torture et de somnolence.

Avec Kid, nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria -située au rez-de-chaussée— au nous y retrouvons Marco, Satch et Killer qui nous y attendent. Je connais Marco et Satch depuis le jardin d'enfants. C'est pareil pour Killer et Kid Satch est toujours enjoué et adore cuisiner. Il nous accompagne de temps à autre dans nos conneries avec le roux. Heureusement il y a Marco et Killer pour être calme et relever un peu le niveau. Le premier est très protecteur et nous sort régulièrement des emmerdes. Et le second est toujours là pour calmer Kid et lui rappeler que non il ne peut pas tué quelqu'un à chaque fois qu'on le fait chier. Ce qui arrive souvent vu qu'il s'énerve rapidement. Enfin bref, nous entrons, allons chercher de quoi manger et les rejoignons à une table. Les garçons nous font un signe de la main pour nous saluer.

-Ba alors Kid tu t'es pris une porte ? demande Satch en ricanant.

-Oh la ferme … répond se dernier

-Nan il ne s'est pas pris une porte, mais un bouquin de la part de notre cher professeur d'histoire, dis-je avec le sourire.

-Elle t'as pas loupé… dit Killer.

-A qui le dis-tu !s'exclame le roux.

Je regarde le front de Kid et grimace en voyant la jolie bosse qui va rester là un petit moment. Nous nous asseyons et commençons à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la nouvelle de ce matin.

-On va avoir deux nouveaux dans la classe.

-Ah bon ? Des filles ou des mecs ou les deux ? demande Satch.

-On n'en sait rien. On sait juste qu'ils arrivent demain, rajoute Kid.

-On verra bien…

On continue de parler de tout et de rien en finissant notre repas qui n'est pas d'une très grande qualité d'ailleurs, m'enfin bon c'est la cantine et puis c'est pas comme si cela me gêne : j'ai trop faim !

* * *

La journée se termine plutôt lentement –comme d'habitude- et je rentre chez moi où j'y vis avec mon petit frère –Luffy- et mes parents. J'y vais à pieds, je n'habite pas très loin alors… J'arrive devant la maison. J'ouvre la porte et je rentre. Il ne doit normalement y avoir personne : mes parents travaillent beaucoup et Luffy doit être—

-AAAACCCEEEE ! J'AI FAIM !

Ah non il était bien là enfaite… Je rattrape de justesse le truc qui me saute dessus alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'enlever mes chaussures. Je soupire.

-Luffy… Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me sauter dessus avant que je n'ai posé mes affaires… ou même de ne pas le faire du tout ! Imagine si on était mal tombé !

-Mais j'ai faim ! Et puis tu as de bon reflexes ! Alors on ne tombera jamais !

J'hésite à lui demander s'il a trouvé ça tout seul connaissant sa lenteur d'esprit et je soupire pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes.

-Bon aller maintenant descend de mon dos c'était marrant quand t'avais six ans mais tu fais plus le même poids !

Il boude et je me retrouve attendri par le visage de mon petit frère de quatorze ans, oui quatorze ans. Vous y croyez ça ?

-Aller arrête de bouder, je vais te faire à manger mais seulement si tu me lâche.

Je vois son visage s'illuminer et son sourire s'agrandir à la mention du mot « manger ». Ce gosse est un véritable ascenseur émotionnel dès qu'il s'agit de bouffe. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et moi je monte à l'étage dans ma chambre. Je balance mon sac sur mon lit et fait pareil avec mon uniforme une fois m'être changer et avoir mis un T-shirt et un short unis. Je redescends, rejoins l'estomac sur pattes que je retrouve limite en train de mourir sur la table. Non mais franchement… Je le secoue et lui dis que s'il meurt maintenant, il ne pourra plus manger. Bizarrement ça le remotive pour patienter. Je sors des spaghettis et du jambon. Oui c'est classique mais ça va le caler pendant une heure voir deux si j'ai de la chance en attendant le vrai repas que je vais surement devoir également préparer car mes parents ne vont pas rentrer de si tôt. Vingt minutes plus tard je sers à Luffy le plat de pattes. Oui le plat car une assiette ne lui suffit pas. Je range ce qui m'a servi et remonte dans ma chambre et lui dis de ranger quand il aura fini. Ce qu'il ne fera pas mais bon on peut toujours essayer. Une fois arrivé je prends mon sac et m'installe à mon bureau. Je sors le premier cahier qui me vient sous la main et l'ouvre. Des maths ? Ok…

J'essaye pendant environ une demi-heure puis abandonne et pars me jeter sur mon lit. Je réfléchis à quoi faire comme traditionnelle blague de bienvenue aux nouveaux puis je finis par m'endormir. Je suis réveillé par Luffy une heure et demie plus tard –merci réveille—qui me dit qu'il a faim. Achevez-moi…

* * *

Kid et moi sommes installés à nos places en cours de maths et nous attendons le prof et les nouveaux en discutant de ce que nous allons leur faire. Je n'ai trouvé aucune idée pendant la nuit. Kid non plus, en même temps sa sœur l'a apparemment soulé à propos de je ne sais plus quoi. Sa sœur s'appelle Nami et est dans la classe de mon frère.

-Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous à vos places. Avant de commencer vos nouveaux camarades vont venir se présenter. Je vous prie de vous comporter correctement avec eux.

Le prof insiste plus particulièrement son regard sur Kid et moi. Nous lui faisons notre visage d'innocence, ce qui ne marche pas vu qu'il insiste encore plus. Oh C'est bon, de toutes façons on n'a pas d'idée alors… Ce qui est bizarre mais tant pis. Le prof se tourne vers la porte et dit aux nouveaux de rentrer. La porte s'ouvre et là tout autour de moi s'arrête de fonctionner. Je ne vois plus que le beau blond qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucuns mot ne sort. Je reste bloquer… Je crois que j'ai l'air con mais je m'en fout. Je ne fais même pas attention aux exclamations des élèves et au petit cri de Kid.

Euh... J'avais dit que je préfère les femmes ?

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous a plu ! Une petite review !

A bientot ! **_[Ciao~]_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey** **! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse…** ** _[J'arrête pas de lui dire de se bouger le cul…Elle me désespère] En tous cas j'ai réussi a le bouclé et me suis dépêchée de le poster!_  
**_

 _ **(A oui et dans le premier chapitre j'ai passé Kureha de prof d'histoire à prof de français)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : journée de merde

POV : Kid

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague, un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ! Donnez-moi de l'acide pour que je me le foute dans les yeux ! Pourquoi lui !?

Si vous y comprenez que dalle c'est normal, on va revenir un peu en arrière…

 _Flash-back_

 _Je suis installé à ma place et je parle avec Ace qui est juste devant moi. La porte s'ouvre, le prof de Math entre et dit à tout le monde de s'assoir et de se taire. Ace se retourne. Je croise mes bras sur la table et y pose ma tête. Mihawk nous rappel de bien nous comporter avec les nouveaux tout en insistant son regard sur Ace et moi. Je lui fais un visage d'ange –accompagnant Ace—il nous menace du regard et on acquiesce. Il se tourne vers la porte et dit aux nouveaux qu'ils peuvent entrer. La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et deux mecs entrent sous les chuchotements des élèves. Certains sont déçus, d'autres poussent des exclamations de joie. Euh… Ace avait pas dit des thons ? Si ? Tant pis, on s'en fout. Le premier, un blond, est plutôt mignon malgré sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche mais n'est pas trop mon style. Par contre, le deuxième, cheveux noirs, est une vraie bombe ! Mais il me dit quelque chose… Au pire on s'en fout, je matte d'abord, je réfléchis ensuite ! Ils s'avancent jusqu'à l'estrade et font face à la classe._

 _-Alors voulez-vous vous présenter à vos camarades ? s'adresse le prof aux nouveaux sur un ton monocorde. On dirait vraiment qu'il a encore plus envie que nous de terminer la journée…_

 _Le blond hoche la tête._

 _-Bonjour, je m'appelle Outlook Sabo. Je viens d'arriver dans cette ville avec mon cousin. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre pendant l'année à venir, dit-il en souriant pendant que le peu de fille de la classe soupirent de plaisir. C'est limite si elle s'éventent pas. Nan mais j'te jure, les greluches…_

 _Le brun enlève les mains de ses poches, où il les avait mises quelques instants plus tôt, et nous montrent un visage indifférent, limite blasé mais possédant tout de même de magnifique yeux gris._

 _-Trafalgar Law. Cousin de Sabo, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit le Law en question. Mouai … ravi de nous rencontrer, je dirais plutôt rien à foutre mais bon…_

 _Un grand silence s'étant dans la classe comme pour appuyer mes dires. Au moins je suis pas tout seul à le penser._

 _Puis d'un coup, ce type me revient en mémoire. Sa y'est ! J'me souviens où je l'ai vu…_

 _-Nan mais c'est une blague ! m'écris-je, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers moi - sauf Ace qui a le regard scotché en direction des nouveaux-. Pour la discrétion on repassera… Je vois que le prof me fusille du regard._

 _-Un problème Mr Eustass ? dit-il en imitant la politesse._

 _-Non, non aucun… réponds-je en grognant sans lâcher le brun des yeux. Il me regarde et je le vois réfléchir. Il finit par me faire un sourire en coin, signe qu'il m'a reconnu. Sale petit enfoiré… Je le fusille du regard, mais finit par me détourner pendant que Mihawk leur explique deux, trois trucs, avant de leur dire d'aller s'assoir aux places de libres un rang derrière moi –c'est-à-dire au dernier rang—. Les cousins passent à côté d'Ace – qui regarde Sabo comme si il avait vu un fantôme, sans que ce dernier n'y prête attention—et de moi et je me retiens pour ne pas l'étrangler. Je vois bien que ça le fait marrer. Il s'assoit derrière moi tandis que le blond se met à sa droite._ _Je vais pas arriver à me retenir…_

 _Fin du flashback_

C'est bon vous pigez ? Toujours pas ? Ba je vais vous expliquez !

Vous voyez le nouveau, Law, et ba il se trouve qu'on s'est déjà rencontrer et que ça ne s'est pas passer de la meilleure des manières qui soient. Enfin bref, on verra ça une autre fois car là on est en train de manger et je dois réveiller Ace qui beugue depuis ce matin et je sais pas pourquoi !

-Bon sa suffit j'en ai ras le bol ! dis-je en frappant Ace à la tête pour le secouer et accessoirement le réveiller.

-Nan mais t'es pas bien !

\- Attends là ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est moi qui suis pas bien ? Et c'est moi aussi qui depuis toute à l'heure beugue et a l'air d'un abrutit ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Depuis ce matin on dirait que t'es ailleurs !

-Mais y'a rien je te dis ! Tu vas me lâcher ?

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Bon puisque t'as décidé d'être chiant aujourd'hui je me casse !

Ace se lève et sort du réfectoire énervé. Je le suis du regard et une fois sortit je me tourne vers les trois autres, qui non rien dit pendant l'échange, qui m'observe avec de grands yeux. Je me retourne vers la porte de la cafète très… surpris par sa réaction.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ?

.

.

.

.

Pov : Ace

C'est quoi son problème !? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me harceler comme ça ! Je vais très bien ! Il se pourrait que j'aie été légèrement ailleurs ce matin mais c'est pas une raison pour m'emmerder !… Si ? Oh et puis ça me fais chier !

Je me dirige vers le parc du lycée pour y faire un somme. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, adossé contre un arbre. Je lève les yeux pour regarder le ciel.

C'est vrai que depuis que les nouveaux sont arrivés ce matin je suis un peu dans la lune -mais juste un peu-.

Je croise mes bras sur mon torse et ferme les yeux pour m'endormir un petit peu. Je suis rapidement plongé dans le monde des songes. Je commence à rêver de choses bizarres comme un lapin sur une moto, un monde à l'envers et Luffy en fille – _Luffy_ _en fille_ _!?-_ , puis je vois les contours d'un visage se dessiner, puis des cheveux blond ondulés apparaissent. Ils ont l'air tellement doux, _j'ai envie de les toucher._ Puis se sont deux orbes noires qui se dévoilent. _Si profondes que_ _j'aimerai y plonger_. Et enfin un immense sourire fait de sublimes lèvres. _Je veux y poser les miennes._ Petit à petit, je le vois se rapprocher de moi. Il sourit gentiment et ferme ses beaux yeux bleus. Ces deux lignes pourpres sont si tentantes… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !? Comment ça : _j'ai_ _envie de les toucher_ ! Comment ça : _j'aimerais y plonger_! Comment ça : _Je veux y poser les miennes_ !? Non je veux pas ! _Aller réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi…_

Je me réveille d'un seul coup en sueur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai rencontré ce type ce matin, je ne lui est même pas encore parler et je l'ai déjà dans la peau ? Non impossible… C'est pas du tout mon genre de réagir comme ça ! Et puis c'est un mec bordel, j'ai dû coucher que deux fois avec un mec qui ne font d'ailleurs pas parties de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Et puis je préfère les filles moi ! Je suis pas comme Kid –Oui lui est bi mais au contraire il préfère les mecs…- ! Je dois être malade ou fatigué. Oui c'est ça ! Trrrèèèsss fatigué !

Alors, pour commencer, il est quelle heure ? Je sors mon portable et regarde l'heure. 15h44… Bon je vais retourner en cours et essayer de suivre un minimum le cours pour penser à autre chose et si je m'ennui je dors !

.

.

.

.

Il y a juste quelques petits détails que j'avais oubliés… Premièrement, je ne savais plus du tout quel cour j'avais, et donc je ne savais pas non plus dans quelle salle j'étais… L'angoisse… Obligé d'aller dans le bureau du CPE pour savoir dans quelle salle j'étais. Oui parce que je ne sais pas si c'est comme cela de partout, mais dans mon lycée, sur les emplois du temps, les salles où les cours se déroulent ne sont pas indiqués. Très pratique n'est-ce pas… Ils faut donc les retenir dès le début de l'année –ce que je ne me suis jamais embêté à faire-. Direction donc chez Smoker –Smokey pour les plus courageux— où j'ai été accueillis avec un regard noir et un sermon comme quoi sécher les cours c'est mal et que ci… et que ça… Enfin bref, je lui est ensuite inventé une excuse comme quoi je ne me sentais pas bien et qu'il fallait que je prenne l'air –ce qui n'est pas totalement faux non plus-. Je me suis fait mettre dehors avec le numéro de la salle, un coup de pied au cul et une menace dans le genre que si je continuais j'irais prendre l'air en nettoyant la cours et le toit tous les samedi matin pendant un mois. Super…

Et deuxièmement… POURQUOI QUAND JE VEUX ARRETER DE PENSER A QUELQU'UN, IL FAUT QUE JE ME RETROUVE DANS LA MEME CLASSE QUE LUI ! Et oui j'avais oublié que le nouveau blond est dans ma classe… la poisse…

Et donc je suis rentré dans la classe, j'ai reçu un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos de la part de la prof d'histoire/géo -Mme Nico Robin-. Je me suis ensuite excusé et ai expliqué mon retard. Elle m'a dit d'aller m'assoir –ce que j'ai fais—et c'est en me retournant vers la classe que je réalisais mon erreur. Les élèves avaient leur regard scotché sur moi. Et c'est au moment où j'allais leur demander ce qu'ils avaient à me regarder avec des yeux de merlans fris, que j'ai croisé _**ses**_ yeux. Je ne pus rien dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'ai fixé, mais ça devait faire un moment puisqu'un raclement de gorge de la prof me fit revenir à la réalité. Je baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues et alla m'assoir à ma place.

C'est donc comme cela que je me retrouve maintenant sur ma chaise à fixer mes pieds comme un con. Alors je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrive mais j'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête. Et vite ! Bon c'est pas grave, on va juste attendre que la journée se termine.

Une heure plus tard, mon souhait est exaucé et nous pouvons enfin rentrer chez nous. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer. Je me dépêche de me lever et de ranger mes affaires pour que Kid ne me gonfle pas la tête avec ses questions stupides. Je fonce vers la porte quand je suis soudainement interrompu :

-Et toi !

Je me retourne et tombe sur le sourire de l'objet de mes tourments et recommence à beuguer.

-E-Euh… Q-Quoi ? réponds-je en bégayant.

Et attends un peu pourquoi je bégaye !?

-Et bien je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais fixé toute à l'heure ?

-N-Non… Je… R-Rien. C'était pas toi que je regardais, j'étais dans mes pensées…

-A bon t'es sûre ? Bon ba si tu le dis... dit-il en ayant l'air pas très convaincu.

Après un temps, il ajoute en me tendant la main.

-Sabo !

Je le regarde un instant perplexe puis sa main, avant de la prendre et de la serrer.

-A-Ace… P-Portgas D. Ace.

Nous passons un moment à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux –enfin moi je le dévore des yeux—avant qu'il ne lâche ma main et ne me lance l'un des plus beaux sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Puis il s'en va en ajoutant :

-Ravi de te rencontrer ! Et à demain ! Il se tourne vers son cousin. Tu viens Law ?

Ce dernier le regarde indifféremment.

-Ouai ouai…

Il se dirige vers la porte et lance un regard moqueur à Kid –qui est arrivé derrière moi entre temps—et qui a l'air de vouloir le buter. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui aussi ? Au moins je sais que l'on est pas meilleurs amis pour rien : on est bizarre en même temps…

Les deux nouveaux partent et je me retrouve seul avec Kid.

-Ba alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à toi aussi ?

-Non rien, dit-il en grognant.

Je n'insiste pas plus, j'ai pas envie de m'emmerder la vie surtout qu'il peut être encore plus têtu que moi. Avec un regard comme accord commun, nous sortons du lycée et nous arrêtons devant.

-Dis Ace ?

-Humm ?

Il me fait son plus beau sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce que t'avais à rougir et bégayer comme une fille toute à l'heure ?

Je lui lance le meilleur regard noir que j'ai en stock.

-Rien… dis-je en partant et l'entendant se marrer.

C'est vraiment… une journée de merde…

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Monkey D. Anne: Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite tant attendue t'a plu !**

 **Bakemono-sama: Alors merci beacoup pour ton commentaire mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis que j'ai abandonné cette fic alors que je vennais de poster le premier chapitre ? Enfin sinon j'espère que la suite t'a plu !**

 **Katym: Alors toi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir! Vois-tu j'étais à l'arrêt de bus quand l'envie m'a prise de voir si j'avais de nouvelles reviews et quand j'ai lu la tienne je me suis mise à sourire comme une idiote -un peu à la Luffy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire- et je suis sure que les gens à côté de moi m'ont prise pour une folle... Enfin bref je suis ravie de t'avoir mise l'eau à la bouche avec du Ace x Sabo (Ne t'inquiète pas il y a aussi du Kid x Law) ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre t'a plu !  
**

 **Pauline et Rineca: Et bien tu paries bien ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plu !**

 **TheBlackSpirit: Merci beacoup et j'espère que tu as et que tu vas apprécier la suite !**

 _ **Et bien voilà c'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu [Ouai je pense qu'on a comprit maintenat vu que t'arrête pas de le dire...], n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en une review et à la prochaine ! [Bye~]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! **_[Hey~]_** Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable ! J'ai eu des examens et un orale alors j'ai pas eu le temps… **_[Mouais…]_** Qu'est-ce t'as !? **_[Oh rien…]_** Fais gaffe…

Bon sinon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Discussions

.

.

.

POV Ace

Ouah…. J'en peux plus, je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à ma situation. C'est-à-dire me demander ce qu'il cloche chez moi depuis hier. Et alors ? Et ba j'ai rien trouvé… Pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'arrive. Du coup comme ça m'a soulé, j'ai abandonné à cinq heures du matin, sauf que ba impossible de m'endormir et ça ne servais à rien de toute façon.

Au moins pour une fois je ne me suis pas lever en catastrophe à dix min du début des cours –heureusement que j'habite à côté-. Je suis arrivé à l'heure ce qui a choqué tout le monde. Oui bon ça va hein… Toute la classe à attendu dehors pendant au moins dix minutes Après je me suis assis et j'ai attendu que le cours commence (Anglais) en me faisant chier –parce que oui Kid est autant à la bourre que moi d'habitude-. Le prof est arrivé au bout d'un moment tout en s'excusant de son retard. La première heure est passée aussi rapidement qu'une course d'escargot. Toujours pas de Kid en vue…

Puis la sonnerie a retentit je me suis levé et dirigé d'un pas lent –très lent—vers le labo de physique pour un cours de deux heures. Enfin cours de physique, c'est vite dit ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on a plus de prof –en plus on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a-. Alors les pions viennent à tour de rôle nous donner des pages entières d'exercices à faire. A mon avis, aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception. Et je me retrouve donc maintenant à moitié endormi sur ma table avec dans la salle, toujours pas de pion. Tant mieux on ne va pas se plaindre hein !

Jusqu'à ce que, comme par miracle, Kid rentre en trombe dans la classe et ne s'assoit rapidement –et brutalement bien sûr, c'est pas Kid pour rien— juste à côté de moi. Je relève légèrement ma tête du creux de mes bras pour tomber nez à nez sur son visage mi- agacé, mi- énervé – même si ça ce n'est pas étonnant, il a presque toujours l'air énervé-.

-T'as foutu quoi ? demande-je.

Il ne me répond pas mais je le vois serrer les poings.

-Alors ? insiste-je. T'as perdu ta langue ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Fous-moi la paix okay !

Je relève entièrement la tête pour le regarder complètement.

-Oh c'est bon… Nan sérieusement, t'étais où ?

Il dessert les poings, me regarde enfin puis soupire.

-Et ba…

Il est soudainement coupé par un mec blond de trois mètre au moins avec un manteau de plumes noires _–des plumes !?_ \- arrivant en trombe dans la classe puis se cassant la figure –ce qui fait bien marrer tout le monde, sauf Kid (bizarrement) -, suivit de Law –ayant l'air légèrement exaspérer- et… de Sabo… Je m'arrête tout de suite de rigoler et je rougis et baisse la tête –RRRRAAAA ! Pourquoi ça me fait ça ?-. Bon j'en ai marre sérieux ! Va vraiment falloir que ça s'arrête parce que sinon je ne vais pas supporter.

Je me reconcentre sur la grande perche blonde qui se fait relever par Law et Sabo. Il les remercie et leur demande d'aller s'assoir. Law ne manque pas de se foutre de la gueule de Kid –pour la énième fois— en passant dans l'allée à notre droite, tandis que le blond me fait un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Je lui rends son sourire et détourne prestement le regard pour ne pas rougir. Yes ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Ils viennent se mettre juste derrière nous.

-Mettez-vous à vos places s'il vous plait, dit- le mec blond. Tout d'abord laissez-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Donquixote Rosinante et je suis votre nouveau professeur de physique, de chimie et de sciences.

Après avoir fait le tour de la classe des yeux, il ajoute.

-Pour mieux vous connaître j'aimerais que vous mettiez votre nom sur une feuille pour que je puisse le retenir.

Tout le monde sort une feuille pour faire ce qu'il a dit. Je plis la feuille et la met à l'avant du bureau, puis me tourne vers Eustass.

-Et donc ? T'étais où ?

Il me regarde puis soupire pour la deuxième fois et dit :

-Et ba je partais de chez moi comme tous les matins, je me rendais au lycée qua—

-Quand mon père s'est arrêter pour lui demander son chemin. Le coupa Law. Kid lui a dit que c'était là qu'il allait aussi et donc mon père lui a proposé de l'emmener.

Il fut foudroyé du regard par kid mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-Ok mais ça n'explique pas le retard

-Ba mon père est très maladroit et n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, alors même avec les instructions de l'autre…

-J'AI UN PRENOM ! crie Kid en chuchotant (NDA :oui c'est possible je le fais très souvent…). Et puis c'est pas ma faute okay !

-Ouai… encore heureux que nous ayons prit le bus hier… ajoute Sabo.

-Si t'avais donné de meilleures indications, on serait arrivé avant !

-Quoi !? Nan m—

-Ca suffit maintenant. Vous m'avez assez gonflé dans la voiture ! dit Sabo, un soupson énervé.

 _'Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder'_ sont les mots que je n'arrête pas de me répéter depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Même si c'est assez tentant de me foutre encore une fois de la gueule de Kid. Humm… Nan c'est bon… mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Et puis j'ai suffisamment de quoi rigoler sur lui pour le restant de mes jours.

Un bruit de stylos qui tombent me fait tourner la tête vers le tableau. Je vois le prof s'affoler et se baisser. Il va à quatre pattes sous son bureau –oui à quatre patte-. Il se relève… et se cogne la tête…

-…

-…

PFFFAAAHHHAAHHAAAHHH ! C'est quoi ce boulet sérieux !

Tous les élèves rigolent comme moi. Enfin tous sauf un. Law. C'est vrai que l'on dirait qu'il ne rigole pas souvent mais quand même ! A moins que…

-Law ?

-Quoi… me répond-t-il d'un air soulé.

-Me dis pas que… le prof c'est ton père ? Et que du coup c'est lui qui vous a emmenés ?

Il soupire et me fait oui de la tête. Le pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Tu m'étonne le retard de Kid ce matin.

Le prof réajuste sa cravate et se tourne vers nous et nous demande.

-Bien maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'indiquer le chapitre où vous vous êtes arrêtés ?

Pendant un petit moment, personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que, Hawkins, un mec blond ne lève la main.

-Oui, euh… ?

-Hawkins. Chapitre 3, dit -il in intéressé.

-Et bien… merci… Hawkins… Après un temps il ajoute. Bon ba on va continuer hein…

C'est à partir de ce moment que j'arrête d'écouter et me tourne vers Kid.

-Hey…

-Quoi ?

-Faut qu'on parle tout à l'heure…

-De quoi ?

C'est con, mais sa question me laisse, ba justement comme un con…

-Ba de… Oh et puis on verra à midi…

-… Tu fais chier !

.

.

.

-Bon alors… Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ? me dit Kid en s'asseyant avec son plateau à une table de la cantine et en commençant à manger.

-… Je m'arrête de manger, prends une grande inspiration et me lance. Ba euh… tu vois… je… C'était marrant quand tu t'es pris le livre dans la figure hier !

Kid, qui me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde tout en mangeant, s'étouffe. Pendant que j'éclate de rire attirant les regards de tout le monde, il se reprend et se jette sur moi tout en me traitant de connard et en me promettant un sort pire que la mort…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout est redevenu calme. Enfin calme… on continu de se donner des coups de pieds sous la table et j'ai fini avec des bleus. Je m'arrête et déclare le plus sérieusement au monde :

-Non sérieusement, je crois que j'ai un problème… Mon sérieux a l'air de l'interloquer, car il s'arrête lui aussi et je reprends. Et c'est comme ça depuis hier, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je me mets à trembler, à rougir et à bégaie pour rien !

Maintenant je le vois stopper toute activité. Pendant un long moment il a l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Pour une fois, j'ai envie de dire… Puis il finit par me regarder.

-Franchement j'y comprends que dalle… Je suis aussi paumé que toi… Et ça te fait ça à côté de quelqu'un en particulier ?

-…Je réfléchis et dis. Ba il me semble que c'est souvent quand il y a les nouveaux … et plus particulièrement Sabo...

-… Les sentiments et moi ça fait deux, mais je verrais…

-De quoi ?

-Ba si on peut avoir plus d'infos !

-…Ok…

.

.

.

POV Kid

Nous continuons de manger jusqu'à que Ace me regarde curieusement.

-Dis Kid …

-Kid.

-Nan sérieux elle est nulle c'te blague.

-C'est juste que t'as pas d'humour, réponds-je en rigolant. Il ignore ma réponse et je bois une gorgée d'eau. Oui donc qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Et ba y'a un truc que je me demandais… Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu croise Law, on dirait que tu veux le tuer ?

Je ne m'attends tellement pas à sa question, que je recrache ce que j'ai avalée. Ouai je sais : classe. Je tousse puis reprends mon souffle, soupire avant de me gratter la nuque et de répondre.

-Ba enfaite… tu te souviens de la fête de Jewelry pour fêter le début des vacances ? Il me fait oui de la tête et je continu. Et ba…

 _Flashback_

 _Fête de la fin des cours. 00h00. Maison de Jewelry Bonney._

 _La musique résonne dans la maison et dans ma tête j'ai beaucoup bu. La musique bat son plein, je danse, y en a qui se soulent encore plus qu'il ne le sont déjà, certain drague, d'autre en sont déjà à la dernière étape. Tout tourne. Quand soudain, mon corps en heurte un autre, plus fin, plus petit. Je me retourne, et vois un mec qui doit avoir mon age, cheveux noirs, yeux aciers et qui a l'air moins bourré que moi. Bizarrement c'est en dernier que je remarque oh combien il est sexy._

 _-Salut._

 _-Salut grand rouquin~_

 _-Tu danse ?_

 _Il me sourit et on commence à caler nos mouvements l'un sur l'autre. Puis nos mouvements deviennent plus fluide, plus…sensuels. Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et nos corps se collent. D'un coup, je ne sais comment, on se retrouve dans une chambre à nous embrassent et nous déshabillant. Tout se passe bien, on est allongés sur le lit et au moment où je m'apprête à aller jusqu'au bout… Plus rien, c'est le trou noir. Je me réveil la tête posée sur la cuvette des toilettes, avec le pantalon mouillé, un mal de crâne pas possible et un gout atroce dans la bouche._

 _Fin du flashback_

-Et après, quand je suis rentré chez moi et que j'ai allumé mon ordinateur, j'ai vu des photos de moi dégueulant partout avec en commentaire : Voilà ce qui vous arrivera si vous couchez avec lui.

Ace me regarde avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire alors que je suis aussi rouge que mes cheveux.

-Oh ça va…

-AH AH AH AH ! j'en peux plus… Il se calme puis me regarde. Nan mais t'es sérieux…

-Oh ça va c'était la première fois…

-Pourquoi j'en ai pas entendu parler ?

-J'en sais rien et franchement je suis choqué.

-Je devais tellement être à la ramasse que j'ai pas rallumé mon ordi et après je suis partis en vacances pendant 3 semaines. Ça avait dû se tasser. N'empêche je comprends mieux les regards assassins…

-Ouai…

.

.

.

Voilà c'est la fin du troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! **_[Nan elle ne les mérites pas…]_** Mais euh…

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Katym** : Oui je suis encore et toujours désolée et même si j'ai eu des examens et un oral, je n'ai aucune excuse… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! La suite ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver car se sont les vacances !

 **Pauline** : Salut, ouai moi aussi j'adore ! Il est trop kawaÏ ! Oui ils sont trop mignons aussi ! Et j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Bisous à toi aussi !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Merci ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Voilà à bientôt ! Bye~ **_[Ciao bellas~]_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !** ** _[Encore en retard !]_** **Oui enfin maintenant je crois qu'ils/ elles sont habitué(e)s… Vous allez bien ? Parce que moi super car je suis en vacances et que j'adore ça ! La plage, le soleil, la tranquillité, plus de temps pour écrire… Le bonheur quoi !**

 **Enfin bref je vous laisse avec la suite !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Dites-moi tout docteur

.

.

.

POV Ace

-Hey Ace!

Coupé dans ma discussion avec Marco alors que nous sommes tranquillement callés contre le mur du couloir, je me retourne et aperçois Kid courir dans ma direction en me faisant de grands signes de la main. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?_ Il se stop en face de nous, puis me donne une -grande-tape dans le dos tout en souriant comme un idiot. Cette action manque de m'arracher l'épaule – c'est qu'il a de la force ce con…-.

-J'ai une super nouvelle !

J'attends qu'il développe mais voyant que la suite n'arrive pas je demande.

-Qui est ?

-Ba tu sais ce dont on parlait à propos de Sa—

Comprenant parfaitement de quoi il veut parler je le stoppe en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il grogne avant de me faire la même chose ce qui me fait me plier en deux car on a pas exactement la même force –ça c'est fait…-. Puis je vois Marco arqué un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Et merde je l'avais oublié l'autre ananas…

-Sa ? dit-il en souriant. _Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides…_

-Oui c'est… Euh… Et ba tu vois c'est…

-Oui yoi ? Son sourire s'agrandit et j'ai envie de le lui faire ravaler.

Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose… Même pas qu'il m'aiderait l'autre abruti –oui oui je parle bien de Kid-. Puis d'un coup je réponds « C'est Satch ! » Il semble déstabilisé par ma réponse.

-Satch yoi ?

-Mais non c'est pas Satch c'est Sa—

-Sa perruque ! Kid me regarde en mode WTF et Marco cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Je regarde Kid l'air de dire _oui ba c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé_ … _et puis si tu m'avais pas mis dans la merde toi aussi !_ -Effectivement je peux dire tout cela en un seul regard-. Marco se calme et me sort :

-Sa perruque ? T'es sérieux yoi !

-Ba c'est vrai… Tu crois vraiment que sa banane tient grâce à du gel ? Et ba nan. Enfaite ça fait un moment qu'il est chauve et ducoup il met une perruque pour pas se taper la honte voilà ! Et plus il peut faire la coupe qu"il veut au moins !

Silence, silence. Personne ne parle ou ne bouge dans le couloir. Je crois que j'ai parlé légèrement trop fort. Tous les gens présents dans le couloir éclatent de rire, –Et merde…- avant de se calmer après de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles je suis rouge de gêne, et de retourner à leurs discutions. Le regard de Marco me dit qu'il a très bien compris que je le fais marcher mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il dit quelque chose. Mouais…

-Kid ! Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? Si ! Bon ba on va y aller alors ! A plus tard Marco ! Dis-je en prenant rapidement le bras de Kid pour l'entrainer ailleurs.

-Ouai c'est ça à plus… _J'en connais un qui va morfler_ pense-t-il avec un petit sourire…

.

.

.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce t'as branlé ? Tu va le regretter, tu le sais ça ? me dit Kid avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oui je sais ! Et même pas que tu m'aidais !

-Ba non, c'est trop marrant de te voir te noyer dans ta merde… dit-il avec un petit ricannement.

Je grogne.

Après avoir quittés Marco, nous sommes allés dans le parc du lycée pour parler tranquillement et surtout, sans personne autour ! On est assis, dos collés à un arbre, puis il me dit :

-Vous parliez de quoi avec Marco ?

\- Ba il m'a demandé pourquoi on n'avait pas encore fait la blague de bienvenu aux nouveaux et je lui ai dit qu'on avait la tête ailleurs.

-Hum… ouai c'est vrai que je n'y ai même pas pensé… Faut qu'on la fasse d'ailleurs…

-Mouais…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en ai plus trop envie. Foutu problème à la con ! Après un moment je demande :

-Et donc, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai . J'ai trouvé !

J'hausse un sourcil, essayant de lui faire comprendre que moi-même je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il veut dire par là.

-Trouvé quoi ?

-Ba tu sais de ce qu'on parlait l'autre jour à la cafète.

De ce qu'on parlait à la cafète ? Non je vois pas, à moins qu'il ne parle de…

-Tu veux parler de mon problème dès que je vois Sabo ?

-Ouai voilà !

-Bon alors, dis-moi tout… Doc… dis-je amusé.

-Et ba je suis allé demander aux filles, à Satch et à Killer. Alors au départ je—

-Attends là, t'es allé parler de ça à tout le monde ou quoi ! Et dire que je me suis cassé le cul pour que personne ne le sache, et toi tu viens tout foutre en l'air ? Nan mais je rêve.

-Relax mec. Évidemment que j'ai pas dit que c'était toi. J'ai juste dit que c'était pour un pote et quand je dis les filles je veux dire Robin, Jewelry, Haruta et Koala. Enfin bref, d'abbord j'ai demandé aux filles qui m'ont dit que c'était mignon puis elles m'ont dit d'aller me faire foutre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles étaient en train de se changer.

-Ba aussi si tu rentres dans les vestiaires des filles c'est normale que t'en prenne plein la gueule…

-Mouais… Donc après ça je suis allé voir Satch et Killer, je leur ai tout expliqué, en ne disant bien sûr que ce n'était pas de toi de qui il s'agit, et après de longues réflexions on a enfin comprit !

Pendant un moment il ne dit rien alors je relance :

-Ba accouche !

-Oui, oui ça va ! Il se racle la gorge et dit. T'es amoureux mec !

Mes yeux s'exorbitent et ma bouche tombe jusqu'au sol. Enfin je suis sûr qu'elle le ferait si je le pouvais. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne dis plus rien. Moi, amoureux ? C'est quoi ces conneries ! Pendant ce qui me parait une éternité, je ne dis rien et Kid non plus. J'essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. C'est pas possible… je ne peux pas être a-amoureux –j'ai même du mal à le dire-. Mais maintenant qu'il le dit c'est vrai que j'ai tous les symptômes : je rougis, je bégaye, et mon cœur bat super vite quand je le vois ! C'est vrai que ça expliquerait pourquoi j'agis bizarrement. Mais merde !

-Mais je peux pas être amoureux !

-La preuve que si…

-Mais j'ai jamais été amoureux !

-Ba il faut bien un début à tout !

-Ouai mais quand même ! T'as déjà été amoureux toi ?

Je le vois réfléchir un instant, puis c'est comme si il se souvient de quelque chose et il affiche une expression que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage : un sourire, un sourire presque… tendre. Okay… tendre et Kid normalement ça ne va pas ensemble. Enfin bon c'est pas grave.

-Je crois oui. Il me regarde.

-Comment ça tu crois ?

-Et bien je n'arrive pas trop à m'en rappeler mais… je me souviens d'un garçon, quand on n'avait dix ans avec qui je n'arrêtais pas de me battre. Au départ il m'énervait beaucoup, mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à attendre ces petites bagards, à attendre un geste de sa part. Je crois que… j'étais tombé amoureux.

Je reste sur le cul pendant un moment puis me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Waou… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela… Un sourire en coin apparait sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas que le grand Eustass Kid était un sentimental.

-La ferme…

Oh il est tout rouge… Ahhhh qu'est-ce que j'adore le faire chier…

-Et d-

-AAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE !

Hu ? Avec Kid on se retourne et on voit un Satch arrivant comme une furie vers nous. Et merde je l'avais oublié.

-T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Alors oui mais non. Il me semble que j'ai encore du temps à vivre donc je n'ai pas trop envie de mourir maintenant.

-A ta place je courrais très loin.

Je tourne la tête vers Kid et réponds.

-Oui ça me semble pas mal.

Je me lève et pars sans demander mon reste. J'entends Kid se fendre la poire –ouai vas-y rigole- et Satch me hurler de revenir. Hum… Non j'ai pas envie.

.

.

.

Après avoir réussi à échapper à Satch je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis effondré sur le canapé en attendant Luffy. Je suis tranquillement affalé sur le canapé avec mon téléphone dans les mains, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que j'entende des pas se précipiter dans ma direction et qu'un truc se jette sur moi en criant.

-AAACCCEEE ! J'AI FAIM !

Je souffle. Et c'est repartit comme chaque soir… Je le vire de moi, me dirige vers la cuisine avec mon frère derrière moi et je prépare un truc rapide pendant qu'il est assis à la table de la cuisine. L'encas que je prépare finit, je lui sert dans une assiette et lui donne. Puis je m'assois à califourchon sur une chaise à côté de Luffy. Je le regarde et au bout d'un moment lui demande.

-Dis p'tit frère ?

-Hum ? Il relève la tête vers moi, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

-T'as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Ba oui. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Je t'aime toi.

Okey ça part en inceste. Nan attends…

-Tu veux dire comme un frère ?

-Ba oui. Il me regarde comme si je suis la chose la plus bizarre qu'il n'est jamais vu. Je t'aime comme un frère, comme j'aime papa et maman comme mes parents ou Nami, Zoro, Sanji et Ussop comme mes amis. Elle est bizarre ta question !

Je soupire… Sacré p'tit frère… Comme je le pensais, il a rien capté.

-Mais non Luffy. Je ne veux pas dire comme ça.

-Alors comment ?

-Ba comme un amoureux ou une amoureuse…

Il est tellement concentré sur que je viens de dire qu'il a même arrêté de manger. C'est une première ça dîtes donc !

-C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Nan mais quel imbécile ce Luffy !

-Mais nan crétin ! Un amoureux ou une amoureuse c'est la personne que tu aimes et avec qui tu prévois de passer le restant de ta vie. Comme papa et maman ! C'est comme cela qu'ils s'aiment eux !

Il redresse la tête et je vois qu'il réfléchit à ma réponse,tout en continuant de manger -bon ba ça n'a pas duré longtemps-,puis il me fait un grand sourire et dit :

-Ah d'accord… Et c'est au moment où je crois qu'il a enfin comprit, qu'il décide de m'achever comme si j'étais une prostituée séquestrée dans son coffre de bagnole (NDA : les vrais fans d'SLG reconnaitront et se reconnaitront), en me sortant le plus sérieusement du monde : Mais ça se mange quand même pas vrai grand frère !

.

.

.

 **Voilà ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont lus ! Et encore désolée pour mon retard, mais vous remarquerez quand même que je n'ai pas mis autant de temps que pour les précédents à poster ce chapitre.** ** _[Toujours en train de chercher des excuses…]_** **Ba quoi c'est vrai ! Bon en même ce sont les vacances donc, bon… Mais quand même !**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **nikkouyoku : Alors merci pour ta review. Ah ba pour ces deux-là je ne me voyais pas faire autrement que de faire un début de relation où c'est la guerre entre eux. Et puis pour la suite tu verras bien ) (moi-même je ne la connais pas alors…). Et puis pour Ace tout va commencer à s'éclaircir petit à petit ! Il suffit simplement de lire la suite ! Bye~**

 **Lerugamine : Merci pour ta review, qui certes courtes, fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre que les précédents ! Bye~**

 **Pauline et Rineca : Merci de toujours prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire ! Oui j'adore l'imaginer tout rougissant depuit que j'ai vu l'épisode de One Piece où Sabo, Luffy et lui sont enfant et où Makino arrive avec des fringues et où elle lui fout la honte. Alors pour le coup tu m'as faite mourir de rire XD. Bien sûr que non il ne drogue pas les gens avec qui il couche. Comme c'était une fête Kid avait beacoup trop but ! Il n'était pas drogué XD ! Bon je te dis à la prochaine ! Bye~**

* * *

 **Voilà, à plus tout le monde ! Bye~** ** _[Ciao~]_**


	5. Chapter 5

*regarde si il a quelqu'un avant de s'avancer sans un bruit et très lentement. Se prosterne. * JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE ET J'IMPLORE VOTRE PARDON !

Bon alors pour commencer j'ai eu énormément de peine à trouver l'inspiration et l'envie (ouai je sais, ça n'aide pas) et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps non plus…

Enfin bref, sans plus attendre *roulement de tambours* : le 5ème chapitre ! Enfin !

Je vous laisse et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre. A tout de suite mes chers lecteurs !

.

.

.

CHAPITRE 5 : L'arroseur, arrosé 

.

.

.

POV Ace

-Oh ça va c est pas la mort…

-Pas la mort ! PAS LA MORT ! Nan mais tu t'entends ! Je te rappel que tu as dit à tout le monde que j'étais chauve et que j'avais une perruque !

Bon déjà je l'ai pas dit à tout le monde, seulement à Marco et à Kid et évidemment c'est à ce moment-là qu'il n'y a pas plus eut de bruits. Mais ça mOssieur ne veux pas l'entendre.

-C'est bon je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé…

\- Non ce n'est pas bon, c'est tout sauf bon ! Rien que ce matin y a le prof de philo qui m'a demandé qu'est-ce que j'utilisais comme colle à moumoute ! Et je te jure que si tu rigole je t'en mets une !

J'allais rire et puis enfaite non. Je me dis que j'en ai assez fais et que ça vaut mieux pour moi. Mais c'était quand même drôle et j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire –soyez fier de moi-. Tellement que Kid, qui était à côté de moi depuis le début, explose de rire et que Marco –oui lui aussi il est là—ricane. Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais pu éviter de le crier sur les toits, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si il y avait du monde autour et que Marco n'arrêtait pas d'insister alors qu'il voyait très bien que j'étais gêné –il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr !-. Pff… c'est ça rigole sale ananas et toi aussi tête de tulipe.

-Je suis désolé d'accord…

-Mouais….

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Que je me prosterne devant toi et que j'implore ton pardon ?

-Humm… Oui ça serait bien.

Je le regarde l'air de dire « tu te fous de moi là ? ». Il rigole et ajoute :

-Nan aller c'est bon je te pardonne mais tu recommence plus !

-Juré ! dis-je la main sur le cœur et l'autre lever vers le ciel pour appuyer mes paroles.

On rigole encore un coup et la sonnerie retentit signalant le début des cours.

-Bon ba avec Kid on y va, on a cours d'EPS.

On salut et je pars avec Kid. Cependant j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

POV Omniscient

Pendant que Kid et Ace étaient en sport, Marco et Satch eux, n'avaient pas cours et décidèrent de se poser dans la cours. Killer les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard lui non plus n'ayant pas cours tout de suite. Personne ne parlait jusqu'à ce que Satch prenne la parole.

-Y a quand même un truc qui me dérange ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Marco.

-Ba je vois pas pourquoi Ace serait allé dire que j'avais un perruque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ajouta Marco en se tournant vers lui assez curieux.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que okay il adore faire des blagues et tout, mais je sais pas, je trouve ça bizarre…

Pendant un temps tout le monde se tut. Et se fut Killer qui reprit la parole.

-Maintenant que j'y pense tu te souviens quand Kid était venu nous voir pour nous demander conseil sur un pote à lui qui se comportait étrangement et qu'en fait on s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux ?

-Oui et ?

-Et ba il me semble qu'a part nous quatre, Kid n'a pas trop d'amis et vu qu'il est venu nous demander à nous, ba c'est ni moi ni Satch. Et puis ça m'étonnerait que cela soit Marco, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Nan c'est bon yoi…

-Enfin bref, je vois plus qu'une seule personne.

Un ange passa. Satch ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama.

-Nan tu veux dire que !

-Et si…

Ils se regardèrent tous et dirent en même temps.

-ACE !

Ils restèrent bloqués un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Satch reprenne la parole.

-Attends là ! Tu voudrais dire que le mec le moins capable au monde de ressentir autre chose que l'envie de baiser, serait… amoureux ? C'est impossible !

\- Ba la preuve que si…

-Enfin ça ne nous dit pas qui a eu ce grand honneur, dit Killer avec ironie.

Marco se souvenu soudainement d'un détail.

-Je crois savoir.

Killer et Satch le regardèrent avec beaucoup d'attention. Marco se tourna vers ce dernier.

-Je crois que ça a justement un rapport avec le moment où Ace a dit n'importe quoi sur tes cheveux.

-Ah bon, tu crois ?

-Il me semble que quand il l'a dit, Kid parlait qu'il avait une super nouvelle à propos de Sa.

-Sa ?

-Oui Sa ! Et Ace l'a coupé pour que je n'entende pas parler de Sa justement !

-Donc tu penses qu'il s'agit de la personne dont il est amoureux ?

-C'est ce qu'il me semble le plus logique en tous cas.

-Attends tu veux dire que je suis passé pour un con pour rien !

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment.

-Et donc tu sais de qui il s'agit de qui ?

-L'un des deux nouveaux dans sa classe. Le blond.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sure ?

-Premièrement il s'appelle Sabo. Et deuxièmement, Ace n'agissait pas comme cela avant qu'il arrive.

Après réflexion des deux autres.

-C'est vrai que ça semble l'explication la plus probable.

-Quand je pense que je suis passé pour un con juste pour servir d'alibi… Je suis dégouté…

-Tu m'étonne

-Bon et maintenant ?

-Ba je ne sais pas.

Ils restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que ça sonne.

-Bon on va en cour ?

-Ouai.

-Satch ?

-Humm ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as l'air ailleurs. T'es malade ?

Il allait répondre mais il pensa soudainement a quelque chose.

-Non non t'inquiète… Satch prit un sourir sadique. Je viens simplement d'avoir une idée que je qualifierais, en toute modestie, de géniale…

-Ok… alors de un, tu fais légèrement flipper et de deux, c'est quoi cette idée si géniale ?

-Oh rien je vous en parlerais plus tard. Bon on y va ? Sinon on va être en retard.

-Ouai.

-Ouai.

.

.

.

POV Ace

JE VAIS CREVER ! J'en peux plus. Je crois qu'au bout d'un mois et demi de cours le prof en a marre de nous et veux notre mort. C'est la seule explication logique que j'ai trouvé. Ça va bientôt faire trente minutes que l'on court sans nous arrêter. Le prof nous a dit que si jamais on s'arrêtait ou que l'on ralentissait, on allait s'en tirer avec deux heures de colles. Bon en même temps c'est vrai que l'on n'a pas été super simpas avec lui… J'avoue qu'attacher les lacets de ses baskets, pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs, ensemble exprès pour qu'il se casse la gueule, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de se présenter. Ou alors faire croire à la prof d'art plastique –sur qui il avait flashé—qu'il chassait et qu'il participait à des corridas. Ça n'a l'air de rien dit comme cela, mais quand on sait qu'elle est végétarienne, qu'elle est à fond pour la protection des animaux –si bien qu'à peine deux semaines de cours après la rentrée et elle avait déjà commencé à faire tourner une pétition contre la consommation de viande ou de poisson à la cantine et qu'après que la pétition fut rejetée par tous, sauf par deux ou trois hippies, elle est allée faire un scandale au proviseur et qu'elle est allée manifester devant le lycée devant le lycée- et qu'elle déteste tous ceux qui portent de la fourrure. Je ne vous dis pas comment il s'est fait allumer ! Et par allumer j'entends « péter la gueule ». Cette pensée m'arrache un sourir. Bon j'avoue elle est assez jolie, elle a des formes plutôt généreuses et elle doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans j'aurais bien couché avec elle si ce n'était pas une de mes prof –oui j'aime les femmes mais j'ai tout de même le sens des réalités-.

Bon pour en revenir au prof de sport, il l'avait quand même un peu cherché. Après tout il n'a fait que nous faire trimer les mecs pendant que lui discutait tranquillement avec les filles de la classe (les 4 filles de la classe) tout en les reluquant sans plus de cérémonies. Donc voilà on s'est vengé et c'est à son tour maintenant de nous faire subir le même sort. En gros : c'est la guerre !

Et puis… il y a Sabo… Il est devant moi, courant, avec son short un peu moulant, ses cheveux attachés en en une queue de cheval basse. Alors je ne veux pas être vulgaire, mais son short lui fait un cul ! Bon okey faut que je me calme ou je vais finir par saigner du nez… Kid me sauve la vie en arrivant au bon moment et se met à courir côte à côte.

-Tu crois qu'on va courir encore longtemps comme cela ? Me demande Kid, qui est à ma droite, le souffle court, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je n'en sais rien mais en tous cas si c'est plus de cinq minutes, je sens bien que je vais finir à l'hosto, réponds-je n'ayant plus de souffle moi non plus.

-Tu m'étonnes…

 ** _Cinq minutes plus tard…_**

-C'est bon vous pouvez vous arrêter ! Allez-vous changer le cours est finit, et plus vite que ça ! dit le prof et j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un prix tellement cette phrase sonne merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles.

Je m'arrête, essoufflé et je regarde Kid faire pareil. Je m'allonge par terre et je ferme les yeux, et j'entends l'autre roux se marrer. Alors, toujours les yeux clos, je lui fais un magnifique doigt, qui n'a pas exactement l'effet escompter, puisque je l'entends rigoler de plus belle. Il s'arrête et me dit :

-Bon, je te laisse je vais me changer. Tu me rejoins quand tu te seras remis de tes émotions.

-Ouai c'est ça, casses-toi…

Il ricane et s'en va en direction des vestiaires. Je soupire fasse au silence et à l'air passant dans mes cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Faisant un rapide tour d'horizon de mes yeux, j'aperçois Sabo qui discute avec Satch. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il a fini les cours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

Je les vois se sourire et un sentiment de jalousie s'empare de moi. Je baisse la tête. Ah non ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis amoureux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être jaloux ! Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je relève la tête. Satch et partit et Sabo discute avec Law. Je décide d'arrêter de me prendre la tête et je me rallonge. A un moment je sens quelqu'un au-dessus de moi et je rouvre les yeux. Et là je vois rouge. Il y a Sabo au-dessus de moi, tout sourire. Je m'assois d'un coup manquant de justesse de lui mettre un coup de tête. Je m'excuse et il rigole disant que ce n'est pas important.

-Ça va ? me dit-il.

-Ouai ça va. Et toi ?

-Très bien. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas de toute façon le prof nous a demandé d'aller nous changer.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

Un blanc s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande :

-Je voudrais te parler, tu pourrais me rejoindre après que tu te sois changé ?

Ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il me demande ça , je mets un moment avant de répondre. Je rougis en m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il voulait me dire. Se doute-il de quelque chose ? A-il tout compris ? Est-ce que je le dégoute ? Ou… Est-ce que je lui plait aussi ?

-D'accord. A propos de quoi ?

Il se gratte la tête.

-Oh euh rien de très important ne t'en fais pas.

Je hoche la tête et il me sourit. Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit… Il rayonnerait presque…

-Bon Ba rejoins-moi devant le grand bâtiment. A tout de suite ! Dit-il en partant.

-Ouai, a tout de suite.

Je reste là au moins 5 minutes un sourire débile collé sur le visage jusqu'à ce que le prof arrive pour me dire de dégager du terrain. Je grogne et me relève. Je vais me changer et Sabo est déjà partit. Heureusement car j'ai échappé à l'érection. Déjà que tout je ne suis pas passé loin mais là je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans.

Je me dépêche de m'habiller et de partir. Je suis excité et en même temps complètement paniquer. J'arrive devant le bâtiment et Sabo n'est pas là. Bizarre… Il a surement dû se faire retenir par un prof ou un élève…

J'attends patiemment et enfin je vois Sabo arriver à ma gauche. Je le vois lever la tête vers le toit, juste au-dessus de moi et il me crie « attention ». Ne comprenant pas je lève la tête à mon tour, mais malheureusement il est trop tard et j'ai seulement le temps de dire :

-Et merde…

Qu'à t-il bien pu se passer ? Et bien vous le saurer au prochain chapitre ! Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas autant d'attente cette fois ci.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **-** Anonymous Girl of Nekoma : Oh ne t'inquietes surtout pas pour ça ! Tu vois moi je viens seulement de publier un nouveau chapitre… C'est moi qui devrais avoir honte. Oui je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire XD. Kiss Kiss à toi aussi !

-Mrs Saiyan : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle a comblée tes attentes !

-Lerugamine : Tant mieux ! Et bien évidemment que l'amour se mage ?

-nikkouyoku : Ouai j'étais morte de rire toute seule quand je l'ai écrit. On aurait dit une grosse débile XD. Et bien à tout de suite XD.

-Pauline et Rineca : Ouai ça c'est plutôt mon excuse XD. Tant mieux ! Ouai Kid n'est jamais à l'abris de sortir une connerie XD. Et bien j'espère que la suite t'a plus ! Bisous à toi aussi !

Voili-Voilou ! Encore désolée pour cette longue attente mais ne vous en fait pas la suite ne devrait pas tarder et je vous réserve une autre surprise !

Bye~


End file.
